Not Everyone
by Ramonks33
Summary: She promptly gets up, and begins to walk to the girl's dormitory. But before she enters, she murmurs, loud enough for Draco to hear her "Trust me. Not everyone"


Not Everyone

**A/N: A little one shot, before Draco and Astoria started dating. Okay? Don't be too hard on me. It's been awhile since I've written a HP fanfic**

Astoria dashed into the common room, clutching her books as tightly as she can, her blonde hair going out in waves as she ran into the Slytherin household. Everything was the same. The eerie green light casting a mysterious glow over everything it touched. The 7th years cramming their heads with information, all studying for NEWT's. But what made it different, was someone in front of the fireplace, head on his hands, his books carelessly tossed aside. Draco Malfoy. Was sulking. Astoria's heart leapt.

She knew Draco had been going out with Pansy for the longest time, but she knew Pansy had been cheating on him with Nott, one of Draco's best friends. She was walking back to the Slytherin dormitory, when she witnessed it. Pansy was making out, hard, with Nott. Thankfully, Pansy was too into the moment to notice Astoria.

She stopped, and then walked timidly towards Draco. She gulped, straightened her tie, pushed the hair out of her eyes and sat down into the armchair opposite of him. She did a few coughs, and sniffles, but it seemed he needed to be talked to, if she wanted his attention. "Erm...Draco...are you alright?"

He looked up at her, his gray eyes teaming with sorrow and despair. Like a sharp dagger, that very look made Astoria want to cry as well. She never noticed his eyes before, but now, they were like a fog, after a misty rainstorm, at a dark forest. A vague feeling, but underneath all the mystery, found a heart. She knew Draco had a heart, she seen it before. Like when he carried Pansy's books for her, to class. Or during lunchtime, Astoria witness Draco helping a small first year, a Slytherin of course, to the right class, because the staircases were acting up again. And, when he smiled faintly at her, Astoria, when she was talking to him.

"What does it look like?" he said, his voice had a sense of hopelessness, and sadness. "Of course not. I'm not alright." She got up and sat next to him. "Does it have something to do with Pan-"

"Don't mention that name" he growled. This sudden hostility took Astoria by surprise. She'd seen his level of hostility reach to this, but only to Potter, or McGonagall. She cleared her throat. "She broke up with you, didn't she?"

Draco stood up, and for a millisecond, it looked as though he was going to hex her for suggesting it. But instead, he fell back upon the chair, and put his head in his hands. "Yes...she did" he says hoarsely. Draco truly felt as though someone had dumped his heart in a cauldron of poison, and disintegrated half of it. To have a piece of his heart torn away. He had loved Pansy, truly.

"I saw it coming. She was cheating on you" Astoria said, matter-of-factly. He looked up, but quickly gave up. He rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "I saw her sneaking around with Nott"

He looked up, a fire starting in his eyes. Astoria had lit a fuse, and now he's going to use it to set Pansy's damn life on fire. "D'you know how much I want to kill her?!" he yelled. Astoria stared back plainly. She knew Draco was hurt, and that hurt her as well. She did know how much he wanted to kill her, because she wanted to do the same. "I know Draco, but it won't solve the problem in here" she says, pointing to her heart. Draco looked at her, and suddenly, she saw, the fire diminished lightly. "Malfoy, if she doesn't stay faithful, she's not worthy"

He looked at her, and said, his voice cracking "How do you know I'm not the worthy one? It's been no wonder I haven't had a girlfriend in forever, because everyone hates me"

He stood up quickly. Astoria looked down, her heart breaking. So that's how he felt. Why he pushed everyone away. Because, apparently, everyone hates him"

"Draco, not everyone hates you"

He looked at her, and his arm went out. He lifted the sleeve, and Astoria saw the dark mark. "This is why, Astoria. Why most of the school hates me. Because of this." He said. He slumped back down in the chair "This is why I'll never have true friends. This is why I'll never have a lover."

Her eyes dilated, and then, after deciding carefully on what to say, she replied.  
"Draco, don't think everyone hates you. I don't. Your friends don't. Not even the professors."

He looked back up at her, and clenched his eyes together "Astoria, I know you don't. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini don't. I know that. Some teachers hate me. So how can you say that?"

She promptly gets up, and begins to walk to the girl's dormitory. But before she enters, she murmurs, loud enough for Draco to hear her

"Trust me. Not everyone"

**There you go. Something to stall while I try to get my brain out of stuck mode, because of my roleplaying...argh...Read and review please!**


End file.
